The Twisted Life of Hatake Kakashi
by The Flaadaa
Summary: The story with a twist.   Yaoi in the future.
1. The begining

_AU: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

><p><em>Italics – thoughts<em>

**Bold – the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Yes, finally I'll be able to reunite with my team again…  
>I don't really know if I should be happy or not… <em>

_Should I fight back or completely give in…  
>It's not like I have a choice anyways…<em>

**A young man of 29 years, lay half buried under two boulders the size of mini cars. His spikey, silver hair had decided that today was the day they all had to be stuck on his face and along his narrow jaw line. Breathing heavily, he tried once more. But it was too heavy for him.**

_It's funny how life can turn topsy-turvy in mere seconds…  
>It's also funny I should say that…<br>Yeah, I can almost laugh…  
>Almost…<em>

**His tall, muscular body was crushed from below his torso. It was funny that he didn't notice it. It was also funny that he didn't react in any way. **

_I think… I think this time… I'll keep my distance._

"**This is the end!" boomed the other man with a smirk. He pointed his** **9x 19mm High Power at the latter, while deciding where to shoot.  
><strong>

_I can't dodge from this range. I know pain._

**There was a deafening bang and a loud crunch as the bullet drilled its way into the skull and the man's head fell back. Hatake Kakashi was dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>AU : R &amp; R if you want me to continue the story...<br>Yup, it ain't over yet !


	2. Iruka's point of view

A/N:  
>I should probably write longer chapters…<p>

Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Naruto…<p>

…or the songs…  
>=(<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka POV<p>

* * *

><p>*sound effects*<p>

_Italics – thoughts_

Lyrics - lyrics

_**Bold and Italic –speaking  
>IR: Iruka**_

_**I/Z: Izumo**_

_**K/O:Kotetsu**_

_**K/A: Kakashi**_

**Bold – the story…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

*Beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*beep*-*Beep*

* * *

><p><em>Please don't leave me. Stay. It'll be okay, I swear. I think… NO !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>IR: "Kakashi, please, it'll be okay…"**_

**Nurse: "I'm sorry Sir, but you can't enter the operation theatre…" **

**The doctors wheeled Kakashi's body into the operation theatre. The light began to blink red. The operation had begun. They had two minutes to restore Kakashi's breathing, remove the bullet and stop the bleeding.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What are the chances of survival? Nil.<strong>_

_**NO! **_

_**What's wrong with me? This is crazy. Kakashi-sensei has been through worse. Then why…**_

* * *

><p><strong>IZ: "Iruka-sensei, I think you should call it a day…"**

_**I/R: **_**"I'm fine."**

**I/Z: "Iruka-sen-"**

_**I/R: **_**"It hurts."**

**I/Z: "What ?"**

_**I/R: **_**"It hurts, Izumo-sensei."**

**I/Z: "Just call me Izumo.**

**I/R: "Izumo-sa-"**

**I/Z: "Just Izumo. Let's grab a cup of coffee each and then tell me the whole thing."**

**Iruka and Izumo made their way to the familiar café beside the ground floor enterance. Iruka watched the rain fall while Izumo ordered the coffee.**

* * *

><p><span>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty<span>

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out

* * *

><p><strong>IZ: "So tell me, what really is going on between you and Kakashi."**

_**I/R: **_**"It's nothing like that, Izumo."**

**I/Z: "Then what is it?"**

* * *

><p><span>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though<span>

Goin' on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

* * *

><p><em>I love him…<em>

_NO! That's crazy! Okay…fine, so I just like him._

_Like like… _

_NO ! Arrrrgh…! I've lost it. _

_I'm just worried. Yeah, that's it… _

_NOT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Iruka gave up with a sigh.<strong>

_**I/R: **_**"I…I don't know…"**

* * *

><p><span>What hurts the most<span>

Was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was tryin' to do

* * *

><p><strong>IZ: "That's not what the blush on your face says…"**

**Iruka hated his face. True, his skin was tan. So why was his blush so obvious, especially at the mention of a certain Jounins's name. Goddamn Nature! Sighing again, he firmly pressed the bridge of his nose.**

_**I/R: **_**"Is it really that obvious ?"**

**I/Z: "Yes."**

_**I/R: **_**"What am I supposed to do?"**

**I/Z: "Tell him."**

_**I/R: **_**"You don't even know what I'm talking about…"**

**I/Z: "It's very obvious…"**

_**I/R:**_**" Every time I even walk past him, he turns stiff and makes an excuse to get away, or just walks away, pretending that he didn't notice me..."**

* * *

><p><span>It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go<span>

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting' up, getting' dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

* * *

><p><strong>IZ: "Woah! That definitely does not seems like him… I think he likes you but doesn't want to show it, in case to keep you out of danger, or something…"**

_**I/R: **_**"It dosen't even make any sense. What ca-"**

**I/Z: "I'll do it !"**

_**I/R: **_**"Do wha-"**

**I/Z: "Get you two guys together !"**

_**I/R: **_**"It''ll never happen…"**

**I/Z: "Wanna bet…"**

_**I/R:"God! No!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kotetsu burst into the café.There was the most creepiest, longest, widest grin on his face, that send shudders down both Izumo and Iruka's backs.<strong>

**K/O: "He lives !"**

_**I/R:"What?"**_

_**I/Z: "Who ?"**_

_**Kotetsu gave them 'The Look (**__**tm)' .**_

_**K/O:"Kakashi, who else."**_

_**I/R:**__**"Oh…"**_

_**I/Z: "Hmm…"**_

_**I/R: "Can we see him ?"**_

_**K/O: "Yeah, sure."**_

* * *

><p><strong>After spending an hour talking to Kakashi, Izumo decided that he should give Iruka and him some time alone. So they…<strong>

**…obviously left.**

* * *

><p><span>What hurts the most<span>

Is being so close 

And havin' much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you 

Is what I was tryin' to do

Oh yeah

* * *

><p><em><strong>IR:"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Do you feel any better?"**_

* * *

><p><span>What hurts the most<span>

Was being so close

And havin' much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'

What could have been

And not seein' that lovin' you 

Is what I was tryin' to do

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nurse: "I'm sorry Sir, but you'll have to leave. Visiting hours are over."<strong>_

_**I/R: "Oh, alright then, see you later Kakashi-sens-"**_

_**K/A: "Call me Kakashi."**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**R & R**


End file.
